Petal Demon Treasury
|image=Petal Demon Treasury.jpg |kanji=花魔蔵 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kamakura |literal english=Petal Demon Treasury |english tv=Sickle Warehouse |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Wind Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Samiya, |hand signs=Snake (Optional) |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |related jutsu=Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance }} The Petal Demon Treasury (花魔蔵, Kamakura; English TV, "Sickle Warehouse") is one of Samiya's personalized Wind Release techniques, which she utilizes quite often within situations that don't deem her full attention. She created it upon her enlisting as a Kazekage, believing that elegance should be held in the fighting style she dons within her Wind Release nature, something not particularly evident with her other techniques. Overview The technique is quite simple in its overall functioning, something which is remarked by several as quite astonishing, given the large variety the technique possesses. Through utilizing expert Chakra Control along with her own nature affinity, Samiya begins to compress the wind that surrounds her into very small shapes, which appear to be very akin to petals. While these petals were initially green in color, Samiya has made it so that their influence with her own chakra colors them a pink color - how she achieved this is speculation. Although, it is assumed to have something to do with the absorption and reflection of the light spectrum when utilized in combat. It should be noted that, while the technique is formed like this upon her own insistence, she can allow it to appear green at any given moment, in order to ensure she doesn't waste chakra in a necessary combat situation. Following the formation of these petals, Samiya proceeds to utilize them within combat through manipulating them with hand movements. These hand movements allow for the petals to be carried by the wind they are created out of, therefore allowing for rather high speeds to be performed through simple maneuvering of the hands. It should be noted that, while hands are the optimal method of manipulating these petals, Samiya can choose to purposefully discard this in favor of utilizing her own chakra control to exert her control over them. However, she generally reserves this for situations when her hands are busy in the preparation of other things, or are being bounded. These petals are actually quite dangerous when utilized as a collective group. Due to being made out of compressed wind chakra, they are capable of acting as blades with remarkable ease, and have shown to cut through skin with very little effort. However, denser substances such as metals aren't able to be cut due to the rather scattered formation of the petals. However, by altering the shape of the collection of petals, she is able to subsequently allow for them to gain a higher level of penetration or cutting power. This can be done so through altering their shape to objects such as spears or swords. Furthermore, by releasing these petals from their compressed state as a collective, Samiya is capable of actually releasing an enormous wave of powerful winds. At close range, this wind can feel like gale-force winds, which can be subsequently reformed into other techniques for another advantage for Samiya. While there are several advantages to the technique, as a direct consequence of how it is preformed, if one were to disrupt Samiya's concentration to a degree where she is incapable of holding the technique's structure, it will immediately fall apart and - likely - cause haphazard winds to blow violently around the surrounding area. While it can be beneficial, it can also hurts innocents - something which goes completely against her morals. Applications Due to the nature of the technique, the Petal Demon Treasury has numerous applications that can be utilized at any given moment with a high chance of adding towards Samiya's overall success in a combat situation. While none of these applications are given separate technique names, they are considered to be an outlet for the technique itself. Explosive Petal Demon Treasury: The first variation that Samiya made while using this technique. By utilizing personalized, smaller, variants of explosive tags and combining them with the petals that Samiya utilizes within battle, she is able to create an extremely explosive fighting style. This, combined with the release of certain petals in order to create a further supply of air for the explosions allows her to effortlessly create massive explosions in nothing more than a blink of the eye. Although, she also has to be careful in the direction of these explosions, as an explosion near herself could potentially leave her in its wake, as well. Samiya utilizes this in very open terrain in order to ensure no innocents are also caught in the crossfire. Hiding in Petal Demon Treasury: Movement with Petal Demon Treasury: Trivia *The name's romanization is a pun on . In Japan, Kamakura holds a variety of meanings: :*A city located in :*The of Japan. :*A festival within the Kamakura city.